Meri khwahish
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: A pre birthday gift! Happy Reading! [(ONE-SHOT) COMPLETED]


**A/N: heyo... A New OS for a Birthday present... Pre birthday gift!**

Joint ventures by DayaVineet's girl and Naughty Pari... We love you mahi.

Enjoyy!

HappyHappy Reading!

It was singhania mansion

A girl in her early 20s.. was arguing with someone..

"nahi.. yaar tu humesha mujhse jhagrti kyun hai?"

Another girl replies "Tu meri sunti nahi hai isliye"

Someone comes in between "Arey bas karo tum dono subah subah larna shuru kar deti ho.."

"jiju.. yeh karti hai shuru" the first one complained

"main nahi tu karti hai.."

"mahi bas karo jaake apni di ki help karo rasoi mein" he said strictly..

"not fair jiju aap humesha iss JKTM ki side lete ho" she said angrily..

"ab mai unki favourite hun na" proudly.. and side hugging him

Mahi leaves..

Vineet says "tum dono bhi larte rehto"

Palak replies "jijs.. chodo na"

Mahi comes out.. "Acha aap dono ki baatein ho gayi ho to aapko yaad hai kal kya hai?"

Palak speaks "haan kal Wednesday hai akki ki important meeting ka din"

Mahi hits her lightly "oyee tujhe yaad nahi hai"

Palak nodes "yaar wahi hai akki aayega to puch lena.. do hafto se deemag kharab karke rakha hai mera"

Akshay comes down "haan kal meri meeting hai"

Mahi looks at him "lekin kal aap chutti lene wale they na"

Akshay says "mai kyun chutti lene laga.. meeting hai meri mai chalta hun"

He leaves to office..

Mahi was shocked and shouts "mujhse aagle ek saal tak baat maat karna aap jiju.."

"dekha kaha tha na tujhe huh" palak says..

Mahi shouts… "rahul jiju"

Rahul comes out of his room "kya hua saali sahiba?"

Mahi speaks "dekho inhe yaad nhi kal kya hai?"

Rahul was shocked "kya?"

Palak speaks "yaar tu itna suspense kyu create kar rahi hai bol na kya hai kal?"

Mahi shouts "mai nahi batane wali khud soch"

Palak thinks "mujhe aisa kuch yaad nhi aa raha.. sweet di aapko pata hai kya?"

Ruhana comes with juice glasses "haan"

Mahi speaks "di aap nahi bologe"

Neeraj to comes there.. "are ho kya raha hai yaha?"

Mahi says "dekho neeraj agar tumhe bhi nahi yaad kal kya hai to mai murder kar dungi tumhara"

Palak speaks "bhaiya mahi aapko kal good news dene wali hai"

Neeraj was shocked.. "kya? really mai papa banne wala hun" he smiled..

Mahi says "pallu you are nuts.. aisa kuch nhi hone wala"

Palak speaks "kyun? Tu mujhe bua nahi banana chahti"

Mahi replies "tu already bua ban chuki hai aru ke bachcho ki.. samjhi.."

Palak argues "mujhe mere Neeraj bhaiya ke bachcho ki bua banna hai"

Mahi fires back "pehle tu mujhe maami bana"

Palak "yeh kya baat hui? Mai choti hun na bhai se.. toh pehla haq unka hai papa banne ka"

Mahi replies "haan to pehle behen ke bachche ho jaaye baad mei bhai ke"

Palak argues "nahi.. rishte mei tu badi hai samjhi.. aur teri shaadi bhi pehle hui hai so.. mera haq hai bua banne ka…"

Mahi and palak keeps on arguing over this..

Ruhana speaks "baat to sahi hai gudiya teri.."

Mahi utters "di aaj aap bhi iski side ho not fair.."

Rahul speaks "are tum log kaha jaa rahe ho baat kalke baare mei pata lagane ki thi na"

Palak "haan chal bol kal kya hai.."

Mahi shouts "nhi bataungi aur koi kuch nhi bolega neeraj tum batao.."

Rahul whispers in her ears "saali sahiba kal mera aur mahi ka janamdin hai"

Palak nodes "haan mujhe yaad aa gaya"

Mahi doubts "kisne bataya"

Palak says "kisine nahi"

Mahi agrees "Acha to neeraj tum batao"

Rahul comes close to neeraj.. mahi shouts "jiju aap koshish bhi maat karna chalo peeche"

He steps back.. palak comes to neeraj..

"pallu no.." mahi eyes her..

Palak shouts "Iska aur Rahul jiju ka birthday hai" and runs from there..

Mahi shocked "what tha.. palllluuuuuu" angrily.. and runs to get her.. but she had already closed the door.. ruhana, rahul laughed..

Vineet speaks "kya kitna satate ho not bad saali sahiba achi acting kar leti hai.."

Ruhan says "kya matlab?"

Vineet replies "usko pata tha dono ka birthday hai"

Ruhana laughs.. "hey bhagwaan kya hoga in sabka.. lekin ek baat sahi hai aab to jaldi se mujhe maasi banana chahiye"

Neeraj feels shy "di mai toh ready hun par yeh hitler kaha sunti hai"

Palak comes "bhaiya lanat hai aap pe.. mere bhai hoke itna darr"

Neeraj replies "behena tu nhi janti hitler ko"

Ruhan speaks "Aisa tha to shaadi kyun ki"

Neeraj "ab pata todhi tha aisi hai yeh.."

Palak thinks and says "bhaiya mere pass idea hai dun kya?"

Vineet tells "oye nhi.. jaake apna kaam kar.. koi idea nhi wo khud dekh lega.."

Akshay too comes back as he leaves his important file home..

"haan neeraj bhaiya mujhe bhi phufa banado aap"

Neeraj says "are o pyaare damad jee demand karna band karo aur kuch idea do"

Akshay whispers in his ears "mai kya idea dun meri biwi mujhe apne pass aane hi nahi deti"

Neeraj looks at him "to apna muh band rakh"

Palak says "bhaiya mujhe kuch nahi pata kal aap usko surprise do samjhe and make me bua soon warna aap mere bhai nahi mai aapki behen nahi"

Mahi comes back.. "kya baat ho rahi thi?"

Vineet says "kuch nhi bas aise hi"

Mahi says "akki jijs aapko nhi yaad na kal kya hai thik hai mujhse baat maat karna"

Akshay replies "lekin maine kiya kya?"

Mahi speaks "aap jaano.. lekin jab yaad aa jaye tab aana mera pass usse pehle nahi huh.."

.

.

 **The next day**

Mahi was excited for her birthday.. she comes out and everyone wishes her..

Palak says "happy birthday meri JDKCM"

Aru and sachin were also there for the celebration…

Mahi says "thanks JKTM.. waise tujhe pehle se yaad tha na mera birthday"

Palak nodes "of course"

Akshay comes from behind and scares her.. "boo.."

Mahi shouts "aah.." and turns.. "jiju apne to dara diya aur aap yaha aapki meeting?"

Akshay gifts her diamond jewellary "are wo to tumhari taang kheech raha tha mai"

Mahi looks at him in anger

"mera plan nahi tha uska tha" pointing towards palak and vineet..

"yeh dono na.. huh"

Vineet smiles .. "Acha aaj no gussa"

Everyone gifts her..

Aru says "Dekho maine de diya gift ab aap jaldi se mujhe chote chote se khelne ke liye babies de do aapke"

Mahi smiles "haan pehle pallu phir mai sochungi.."

Palak replies "dekh tu mujhe bua banade mai sochungi phir"

They start again and neeraj stops them.. "ab bas no more jhagra nanad and bhabi.."

Divya speaks "yeh kya rahul ko kaun wish karega?"

Ruhana replies "haan haan kar denge.."

Everyone wish Rahul..

"thank you so much everyone.. ab chalo todhi bahut party ho jaaye" rahul utters..

Neeraj whispers something in rahul ears and he agrees..

Everyone enjoy the party…

Later at night everyone leaves the house as planned by neeraj…

Mahi asked "are sab kaha gaye?"

Neeraj speaks "bahar gaye hai let them go.."

Mahi turns around... "par aise kaise? Aaj to sab sath mein rehte na.." she pouted Neeraj hugged her locking his hands around her wais..."baaki sabko jaan do na... I have a surprise for you. "he said moving hi hand up her waist. She looks at him..." areyy... Kya kar rahe ho Neeraj... Chhodo!"

He moved closer to her face and whispers in her ears... "ab tum par toh mera pura haq hai." he winked at her. She glanced at him... "tum kya karne wale ho?" she seemed scared. He smiles... "jo bahut pehle karna chahiye tha." he smiled coyly and lfted her in his arms. She blushed hard and locked her hands round his neck and he moved to their room. She had her eyes closed and her heartbeat racing. She closed her eyes tight. He entered inside the room and made her sit on the bed and sat beside her hold her hands as she had her face hidden in her palms..."aankhein khol skti ho. "

She opened her eyes and looked at him and then looked around the room...the whole room was decorated with candles and rose aroma in the air. Rose petals were all around the bed. She smiled looking at the arrangements and looked at him... He smiled... "pasand aaya?" she nodded as YES..."ye sab tumne kiya? "

he smiled and cupped her face..."ab jab itni khubsurat biwi hai toh yeh sab banta hai."

She blushed and hugs him..."it is beautiful! Thanks for loving me so much!"

He turns to other side... "par mujhe nahi lagta tum mujhse pyar nhi karti?" he replies with a sad face. She holds his wrist... "arey neeraj main sirf tumse pyar karti hu...Sachi!"

He turne to her... Then prove it! " and smiled coyly. SHe looked at him..." huh! Matlab? "

" jaise tumhe pata nahi... Huh... Grow up maho! "he said angrily and turned aside. She smiled and moved to hug him..." aww... Tum naraz ho gaye... Sholly na baby! " she hugged him intertwining her fingers with his.

He smiled but decided to tease her more. She looked at him and turned him towards herself. He looked at her and jerked her hand..." chhodo tumse nahi hoga. " but she caught his wrist and pulled him towards herself. She went on her tippy toes and lightly pecked on his lips. He smiled and didn't allowed her to break the kiss. She was surprised but responded back to him. He smiled when he felt her being nervous. He Broke the kiss and she blushed and ran to the other side of the room calming her raisimg breaths. He moved to her and hugged her...

"i love you Mahi! "

Her breaths were still uneven and she hugged him back. He whispered in her ears" may I? "

She firstly blushed but then nodded her head as a YES. He smiled and lifted her in his arms and laid her on the bed. She was dying off shyness while he switched off the lights and they dived in their love land.

.

.

 **After few days..**

Mahi feels dizzy.. and faints..

Aru checks her up.. and smiles

"congratulations pallu di aap bua banne wali ho"

Palak was shocked and happy "yaay dekha kaha tha na mai banungi bua pehle"

Mahi smiles "haan haan thik hai jeet gayi tu"

Neeraj hugs mahi "I am so happy.."

Ruhana "ab extra khayal rakhna apna"

As months passed by.. the excitement became more… it was 8th month of her pregnancy..

Aru checked her in her clinic…

"are waha mahi di aapne to kamaal kar diya"

Neeraj asked "aisa kya hai?"

Aru replies "wo to kuch dino mei pata chal jaayega aapko"

Mahi smiles but feels pain in her womb.. "Aah.. aah.. neeru mujhe labour pain ho raha hai.."

Aru was shocked.. "lagta hai bahut jaldi hai unhe aane ki chalo jaldi aap"

Aru takes her to operation room…

Everyone arrives.. there

Palak "bhaiya sab thik hoga don't worry.."

After 7 hours of long day.. Aru comes..

Ruhana asked "kya hua aru?"

Neeraj was also there.. "congratulations unhe 2 nahi balki fourplets hue hai.. " aru smiles and delivers the good news..

Akshay says "waah neeraj bhai kaha aap ek liye taras rahe they ab aapko to direct 4 ke liye promotion ho gaya"

Vineet speaks "haan baap re neeraj kya kiya yaar tune meri pyaari saali ke saath"

Ruhana stops them "Are bas karo kitna tease karoge"

Aru speaks "haan 2 beti hai aur 2 bete"

Palak says "maine to usse bua banane ko kaha tha usne to mujhe 4 ki bua bana diya waaahhh"

After she and little ones are shifted to normal room… they meet mahi and her babies..

"yakeen nhi hota maine inhe janam diya"

Neeraj says "aab itna intezaar karaya fhal to acha aana hi tha"

Akshay speaks "inke naam to socho"

Divya says "naam to bua rakegi"

Mahi looks at palak "Dekh ache naam sochiyo warna will murder you"

Palak nodes "haan to sun naam hai Neha, Nirvi, Nishant aur Neerav"

Everyone claps..

Vineet "badhiya naam hai.."

Mahi and neeraj look at each other and their kids.. a complete family they were now!

A/N:hope u guys like it! Bye bye!

Please R&R!


End file.
